rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ First Avenue in Minneapolis MN (November 22 2019)
The members of audience arrived at the first avenue and at that point they saw The Swedish Chef cooking food for the muppets. Quinn Collins saw Kermit, in his heavy coat, hat, scarf, and mittens eating his dinner along with Scooter who was wearing the same outfit tool. She saw Miss Piggy, Walter, Gary and Mary wearing their hats, heavy coats, scarves, and mittens lining up choosing their food. She even saw Gonzo wearing the same outfit as he walks in. then, as they sat down to eat they had a conversation talk with each other. the audience got in line at 6:30 PM. The Muppets performed at 7:00 PM. They started with The Muppet Show theme intro again and Nadya and The Russian Prisoners came out for the end of the theme song and it followed by The Big House which featured Josh Groban. It followed by Minneapolis Venue Song which featured Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem on band, and Kermit on vocals. after Bohemian Rhapsody and Can You Picture That, Kermit told everybody good evening and welcomed them to the show and asked how everybody was doing and was still wearing his outfit. Walter was still in his outfit and said that they were excited to be here, he said that they got a special program for them tonight that they were going to perform the entire album "Muppets 2011" in its entirely. Walter thanked everyone for coming and they had a whole cast of crew that they were going to perform and introduced Happiness Hotel. and tells Pops to take it away." Pops gave Fozzie Bear choices and Fozzie Bear picked C. Scooter, Walter, and Rizzo sung the 2nd verse. Kermit was playing the banjo while dr. teeth and the electric mayhem. Kermit, Walter, and The Muppet Friends sang which was cool. Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem sang the bridge and verse. Kermit, Floyd, Janice did the spoken parts. that was cool! Walter was tap dancing during the bridge of Happiness Hotel which caused the audience to appluad loudly. As Walter stopped, he joined the other muppet friends before the end. The confetti cannons went off, causing him to land on Walter's coat, and Walter to remove all of it. Kermit and Fozzie did Moving Right Along with Kermit on the Banjo and he noticed a fork on the road during the song. I'm Number One featured Constantine and Dominic Badguy. Kermit sang I'll Get You What You Want instead of Constantine which gave Miss Piggy what she wants. Walter came back on while Gary came on stage as Kermit and Miss Piggy went offstage. Walter told everybody that there was just to remind them, no refunds. He said that they wanted to thank OK go for opening their show. Gary thanked everyone for coming and told everyone that they are performing the entire album "Muppets 2011" album in its entirely. Quin Collins said that this was just an internet rumor like there was a country called turkey. Walter asked Quinn how many times they had to go over this Turkey is a very real country and Quinn interrupted him by saying "Muppet Studios, I Can't Believe It!" and My Name Is Blue Canary hushed her. Walter was distracted by all of this interruption and asked if who said that and Gary told Walter it was Quinn to let him know. Walter said that this next song was about him and Gary going to Los Angeles. and Gary told everybody no matter how brushing their teeth is very important with the song. He told everybody to fish out their toothbrushes as everyone fished out their toothbrushes and practiced them. Walter told everybody enough practicing. Walter told everybody that this next song was originally written by Bret McKenzie, he wrote the song as a soundtrack to their album and told everybody to imagine that they are standing side by side and there was someone by their sides. Gary told Walter that he was right. Walter said that he was. so he asked "So, Do you guys want to hear the opening number?" Gary said that this looked like they want to hear the opening number and it was a round of applause and Walter said it was pretty good. Walter told people in Minneapolis that this next song was from their album "Muppets 2011" and introduced Life's A Happy Song. After the sample of 3 foot tall, Walter was falling down to the ground causing the audience to say Whoa! along with Walter. as the fish quarter walks by Gary kicked Walter offstage and into the orchestra pit (which caused him to fall into one of the drummer's hands. not because the audience dislikes him, because they wanted Walter to get back onstage) after he did, he went offstage after the spoken parts. he came back onstage to join a smalltown of choir. after Feist, Mickey Rooney sang, the blizzard confetti cannon went off at the end of the song which causes them to fall on a smalltown of choir and them to brush them off. The pictures came to life during Pictures In My Head which Kermit gasped. and they joined him and followed by Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard. Rainbow Connection (Moopets Version). Starship came out and Kermit was talking about the old place. Walter told Kermit that this was not the old place, this is the first avenue. Kermit told Walter that he was right. Walter introduced We Built This City which was written by Starship. Mary came out for Me Party and Miss Piggy came out for the 2nd verse. after the song Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem played the maniacal laugh intro. Kermit introduced Tex Richman and Kermit was talking to him about getting the studio back. Tex Richman told the audience that this next song was originally written by Bret McKenzie and features Backup Dancers. the audience sang the chorus of Let's Talk About Me and Tex Richman told the audience that was great. he said that this next song was from their album and introduced Let's Talk About Me. Backup Dancers came out for the chorus and after the operatic bridge the old confetti cannons went off. During Man or Muppet there was a blizzard confetti cannon which caused the audience to get coated and Walter and Gary to step back. Smells Like Teen Spirit featured Forget You, and at the end of Rainbow Connection a blizzard confetti cannon caused the audience to go nuts and the muppets to step back again. Walter whistled in the entire Whistling Caruso, and at the end of Life's A Happy Song Finale, The Blizzard Confetti Cannon was launched and Bandanana and The Snowths came out. Kermit asked everybody if they had fun tonight. Walter said that so did they had and thanked everybody for having them and told everybody that a brand new album Muppets 2011 came out. he told everybody that they know all the words so he thanked everybody for coming. Miss Piggy said that this last song is from their album Muppets 2011, introduced Bandanana and she thanked everybody so much and they loved them. During Bandanana, Bandanana went around the theater disturbing Rowlf, Scooter, Sam The Eagle, Swedish Chef, Dr, Teeth, Janice, Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Walter. Walter even commented by telling Bandanana "You get back in here right now!" and after the end there was another blizzard confetti cannon. They did We're Doing A Sequel. Ty Burrell and Sam The Eagle came out and Sam The Eagle said "Ladies and Gentlemen. Interrogation song." as song as the song played the 1st verse featured Kermit instead of Constantine. The Russian Prisoners came out for working in the coal mine for the 2nd encore. They closed out with Together Again which was from their album Muppets Most Wanted. they jumped off the walls and began dancing. As the song ended Walter told the audience by saying "Thank you so much for coming to show, you guys are great!" and then left the stage. as soon as Kermit, Walter, and Muppet friends from 2011 gave them setlists. after the audience left and the muppets left the stage, Paul Williams came out with Bissell Cleanview Helix Bagless Vacuum 95P1. he unwrapped the cord and plugged it in. NOTE: Paul Williams was wearing his personal protective equipment. As soon as Paul Williams pushed the recline pedal to recline the unit, he operated the vacuum and started vacuuming. He was vacuuming all of the confetti that fell on the stage. according to the rules. he stopped working and waved Bret McKenzie who passed him by. as he continued vacuuming he turned on the school bus controller which caused it to make a school bus noise to vacuum more confetti. as he turned it off which caused it to stop, he was vacuuming. he was using the Turbo Brush tool to vacuum 2nd floor stage and then he reclined the vacuum to continue vacuuming. once he was cleaning, he turned it off, unplugged it, put the cord back on the vacuum, and put it away. They head back to the hotel and checked in and went back into their rooms.